<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Состояние души by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, WTF Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818298">Состояние души</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger'>Entrecote_of_Schrodinger</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020'>WTF Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Зима 2020: тексты R-NC-17 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:48:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Марш работать, долбоёбы!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Krall/James T. Kirk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Зима 2020: тексты R-NC-17 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Состояние души</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— А я тебе говорю, он его трахнул! Выебал, вставил по самые гланды, а потом порвал задницу к хуям!<br/>
— Да ты гонишь! Что, отымел прямо там, в стеклянном кубе, на глазах у всего «Йорктауна»?<br/>
— Можно подумать, во время атаки на станцию кому-то было интересно смотреть, что там творится!<br/>
— А ты тогда откуда знаешь?<br/>
— Так Гибсон в тот день как раз в пультовой дежурил, говорит, своими глазами видел! К тому же, сам посуди: Кирка хотели на повышение отправить и здесь у нас оставить, а после атаки вдруг передумали, хотя этот мудак и спас станцию! Неспроста же!<br/>
— Хорош пиздеть, ебанаты жопорукие, обеденный перерыв полчаса как кончился, а вы здесь всё хуями груши околачиваете! А Гибсон ваш — пиздюк без мозгов: даже последний салабон знает, что в кубе атмосферного регулятора камер нет! Не зря же говорят: пидорас — это не ориентация, это состояние души! Марш работать, долбоёбы!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>